Scott's Rebound: Dirt Style
by jj13dog
Summary: <html><head></head>What does every boy do after being cheated on or dumped? The go on a rebound! Some's though *Cough Cough* SCOTT! *Cough Cough* Are weirder then others. *Based off of the scene where Scott was eating dirt out of sadness* SCOTTxDIRT! Yes, I am probably crazy! ONE-SHOT!</html>


**Ok guys, I got this funny idea from watching the scene where Scott was eating dirt after the 100****th**** episode challenge, so I decided, SCOTT X DIRT! Yes, I may be slightly high right now… BUT who gives one?**

"What the hell Courtney!" Scott yelled as the new couple walked out of the mine after Ezekiel went all blade runner on the cast. "Why did you kiss bubble boy?! I thought we were a thing!"

"I'm telling you for the last time, CAMERON KISSED ME!" Courtney yelled into Scott's face.

"Yeah, I really don't think Cameron would have the guts to lay hands on a girl, much less kiss him!" Scott argued back, knowing that even though he hated bubble boy, he still was a gentlemen.

"I can't believe you don't trust me Scott!" Courtney yelled. "Know what, we are THROUGH!" She told the dirt farmer.

"Fine, I don't like bossy girls any way you stuck up bitch!" Scott yelled at her, before they both walked in opposite directions.

"Fine" Courtney decided.

"Fine" Scott agreed.

"FINE!" The both yelled back simultaneously.

LATER…

Scott was sitting on a log and sobbing. Yes, the most devious and risky antagonist of season four was crying his heart out.

"I can't belive she just cheated on me like that!" Scott talked to himself through the tears. "B-but I don't need her!" Scott decided, looking at the dirt and getting an idea. "I've got the dirt!" He said as he scooped some up in both hands and kissed. "You'll never leave me…" Scott sighed in content, holding the dirt close to his face as worms came out of it and rubbed against his face.

"Oh, it looks like you want to rush into it babe, but I really don't feel like going that far!" Scott explained to the dirt, but even so, the worms kept squirming against the dirt farmers cheek, as his body smelled like premium dirt, basically what his family farmed. The ginger was imagining the worms as a tongue due to his upset and delusional state.

"Ok, I guess it does feel good, but YAAAWWWNN…" Scott trailed off. "Wow, I'm getting sleepy, why don't we turn in for the night?" He asked the dirt.

AT THE CABIN…

"Umm, Scott my friend, why are you carrying dirt" Alejandro asked politely, backing away. "Not that it bothers me, heheheh…" The perfectly built latino stammered, not wanting the grime to ruin his perfect looks.

"Its my new honey, picked her up a few hours ago, her names Dirthy!" Scott told him. **(A/N Get it, DIRThy, Darthy! Whatever) **"She's much nicer then that stuck up little-"

"That's umm, very nice Scott!" Alejandro told him quickly. "why don't you and Dirthy sleep under the stars together, it seems quite romantic!" Alejandro suggested nervously, trying to get the disgusting dirt of camp wawanakwa out of the cabin.

"Great idea Alejandro!" Scott concluded, walking out with his sleeping bag. "You really are a ladies man!" he told him, as Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief as the dirt farmer exited.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Scott woke up to the sounds of birds chirping when he realizes he's outside. "What the heck?!" The boy panicked, before seeing the pile of dirt he had made out with the last night. "Hey, dirt alamode, don't mind if I do!" He exclaimed as he started eating the dirt, before realizing something inmportant.

"DIRTHY, NOOOOOO!" He cried after he ate her head off. "I'm sorry Dirthy, I'm sorry he cried, before taking a bite of his delicious meal. "Well, guess its just another one night stand for me…" he trailed off, eating the dirt on the cabin steps near the girls side.

**So guys, how did you all like this? Good? Bad? It was just a little something I was inspired to do and never got around to until now! Honestly I really cracked up when I wrote this! Well guys, I'll see u later, remember to review and favorite, as well as check out all of my other story's! BYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
